


【香索】酒後並不會失憶[R18]

by hanchoru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanchoru/pseuds/hanchoru
Relationships: 香吉士/索隆
Kudos: 11





	【香索】酒後並不會失憶[R18]

@香索同居30題中間跳過的浴室play

@單獨當純肉看也是OK

@短

接受往下

↓

半夢半醒的索隆感覺到後方有個東西頂著自己，想把它撥開，於是他握了上去。

突然最重要的部位被握住，香吉士倒吸了一口氣，他抓著索隆的手想把它移開，但索隆像是發現什麼好玩的東西一樣，居然開始上下滑動，香吉士一不作二不休乾脆將索隆轉個身壓了上去，也擾上索隆癱軟的性器，摩擦著感受慢慢在手中變硬的愉悅以及沉浸在索隆幫他服務的快感中。

「果然還是喝了酒比較主動呢。」

香吉士吻上喘著氣的索隆，另一手則是對著可口的粉色櫻桃畫圈，惹來身下微微顫抖。

「嗯哼……要……射了……哈……」

「嗯……射出來會比較舒服哦……」香吉士幫索隆做最後衝刺，索隆隨著拔高的呻吟射了出來，累得一動也不動。

「就你舒服可不行……我的還很精神呢……」

香吉士抓起索隆的腳放在肩上，從膝蓋滑向大腿，再從大腿內側滑進股間，可能因為醉意全身呈放鬆狀態，加上熱水的幫助，擴張進行的很順利。

「嗯……哈…哈……哈嗯…………嗯！」索隆感受到由下往上傳來的酥麻，悶哼一聲後隨著穴口的收縮拱起腰。

「這裡嗎？」香吉士按壓幾下惹來對方陣陣呻吟，叫得他身下的凶器脹至前所未有的巨大，憋著難受。

一直維持頭低腳高的姿勢，即使勤於鍛煉身體的索隆也覺得腰痠，他開始不耐煩的扭動腰肢想讓腳放下來。

「安分點。」香吉士伏上前抬起索隆下巴並吻住微開的唇，吸不到空氣感到呼吸困難的索隆舉起手想推開香吉士，但後穴不斷朝敏感點進攻的手指讓他使不上力，只能淪陷在兩個口中甜蜜的快感裡。

覺得擴張差不多的香吉士放開溫暖的舌拉出淫靡的津液，在燈光下閃閃發亮，離開之前還依依不捨的舔了下紅腫的唇，他扶著硬挺的男根緩緩進入剛開闢的禁地，準備動作做的很足，沒有阻礙的讓他長驅直入，直到完整的性器沒入索隆體內，不枉費他忍耐那麼久的擴張，索隆也因為他的貼心舉動並沒有感到不適，倒省得某個醉漢不舒服大鬧。

小幅度的抽插確認索隆沒有抵抗，香吉士便開始快速的進行活塞運動，每次都緩緩離開直到臨門又狠狠撞進去，每次都精準的撞擊在敏感點上，索隆沉浸在性愛的呻吟徘徊在香吉士耳邊讓他不自覺加快速度。

浴缸中的水劇烈搖晃，發出啪啪啪的聲響。

「等……哈嗯……慢一……啊………啊啊…………嗯……………」不知道是不是酒精的關係，還是抽插的過程中帶進些許熱水，索隆覺得自己的身體像是要溶進洗澡水中，然而方才才發洩過的性器又悄悄抬起頭，冒出水面，可愛的隨著激烈的運動搖擺。

見索隆的欲望滲出蜜汁，香吉士邪魅一笑伸手握住玉柱在前頭緩慢打轉接著快速上下滑動，另一手扣住索隆的頭又是一個深吻，將呻吟全吞進腹中。

菊穴一瞬間的緊縮讓香吉士差點失守，見身上的人依舊沒有要停止的意思，覺得想睡覺的索隆不滿的想離開香吉士。

見狀，香吉士攬起索隆的腰，在他耳邊安撫：「乖，再一下就好。」低沉的嗓音成功讓索隆安分半晌，香吉士抓準機會抽插幾下，在快射出的時候離開並射在索隆的小腹上。

「呼……」

「居然睡著了……」真是的……

香吉士抱起索隆又重新放了一次水，看見自己又要復蘇的小香吉士嘆口氣。

看來要自己解決了。

END


End file.
